Precious Echo
by Cressida123
Summary: Not all stories have happy endings. Now, all that remained ... were the precious memories…. A sorrowful echo, within her heart.


**Author's Disclaimer: Most things in this story belong to Shannon Messenger. But the OC's are mine!**

Helllloooooo my lovely readers! How has your summer been? Welp, before you start sharpening your pitch forks, I just wanna say I'm sorry for not being as active has a should be with my stories on this sight- a problem I plan to correct soon, starting with this lovely ball of sadness! Horray!*throws confetti, readers cough*. Lol. I literally just wrote this to annoy the HELL out of my editor, Glitterbutt Saten. Mission complete! And I chose to accept it ;D. Anyway, if anyone remember's my Echo story, then this is going off the conclusion that I have yet to write for it- an... alternate universe, if you will*grins evilly*.

**Warning: Light description of blood and gore, the F word, and general sadness. Why the heck are almost all my stories rated T because of my bloodiness?**

* * *

"...Chara" From her place buried in a book about knights and princesses, shadowed cerulean like virulent salt water with flecks of tourmaline- serpents eyes - gazed up a wispy apparition, a kind smile; deep pools of earth crinkled at the edges. Chara had forgotten her face… so long ago... but happy memories that would never be again, often persisted.

**What a horrible fate, to have to live with memories of the past.**

"... Do you like this story?" the woman above the child asked, and Chara smiled, a brilliant, toothy smile.

"Yes. Yes I do…. Mommy."

Her mother's chocolate brown eyes softened.

"Me too," she answered, before gazing off towards the raging sea of Atlantis, lost within her subconscious."Because I'm living a fairy-tale right now, with both you and your father by my side."

.

.

..

..

.

"Mommy?"

.

..

..

.

"Wake up, Mommy. Why are you sleeping!"

.

..

..

..

..

"MOMMY! STOP THAT! YOU HAVE TO GET UP! YOU HAVE TO BE OKAY!"

.

..

..

..

"WHY AREN'T YOU WAKING UP!?"

.

...

..

..

"MOMMY!"

.

..

…

..

Flowing rivulet currents of red like spidering branches that thinned out as it reached it's cessation; streakings of maroon with flecks of gold and smirchings of silver that advanced from the frigid corpse that lay face down in the darkness. Cordings of scored veins spiraling in the air like dancing ribbons.

An all encompassing shroud of death seared at Chara's nostrils, so that all she smelled were discharged copper….. and the confirmation….. of her mother's end. A juncture between the bodies shoulders revealed gashed sinew and thrashing viscera and the jutting curvature of a spine, before blood ruptured from the incision like a geyser, spilling down her mother's torso, leaking down her curves, to bathe her in a sea of vermilion. It's climax came and went in a sweeping wave of red.

Her hands, like an grotesque cage, grasped tightly at the congealing crystalline ichor- her final stand against the tyranny of her death- and the flowing tulle of her blue dress was stained red.

With wide, petrified glacial orbs, Chara fell to her knees beside her mother's corpse among the nothingness.

Everything was empty ...SHE was empty…...

The small child knelt her forehead to the ground, grasping at the earth, crying, for the end of it all. Blood seeped into the crevices of her fingers and affixed itself between the spaces like adhesive glue.

Before the girl, was a figure. The jaded black of his form stood out, even among the darkness, flickering in and out of existence like a black-hooded nightmare. Stars, she wished it was a nightmare.

He turned, and his claret smile widened, so so delighted to see her kneeling before him, and ever so ecstatic at her pain- a cold-hearted DEMON…..until the very end. His clutch on the crystal handle of the rapier whose riveted steel, once a gleaming silver sheen, but, now, was tarnished scarlet by gore- her mother's blood- tightened at his heightened emotions.

Red, red**, red, red, red**….. That was all Chara saw.

"She's not coming back, child," her mommy's murder said, his voice crackling, a desolate symphony, before it hallowed out into another scene: Of a girl, with startlingly virescent cat eyes, and three, horizontal lines across her wheat-colored cheeks and a fanged grin.

"Don't worry, Chara!" the girl exclaimed, hand outstretched invitingly towards the child, who stared back at her through a membrane of tears in astonishment. "I'll protect you!"

Slowly, with disclosing hesitance in each extension of her arm, Chara placed her hand in the girl's palm and turned to smile up at her. Slitted pupils then constringent in terror.

Slate, delirious sockets the size of dinner plates stared back. Two other slim, almost translucent arms rippled behind the now changed girl like a pair of whirring heliotrope serpents and cat ears atop her dark, bob-styled hair twitched with the growing of a murderous, barbed smile, highlighted by the embossed cracks running along her slim face. Ivory Ribbons wrapped around the waist of her tattered dress, entwined, spun, and pirouette with her extra arms in a deadly duet. The only thing recognizable of the girl before were the budding horizontal lines along her cheeks.

**"LeT's PLaY…"**

The girl tugged at her, attempting to pull her under…..into the darkness. Chara struggled in her grasp.

**NO! This isn't you! This isn't ELYS!**  
**.**

..

..

..

..

.

..

**THIS ISN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE!**

She was sinking through riotous black. Drawing within agonizing recollection.

Down.

Down.

Down.

There was a girl.

Auburn hair spilled down the length of her shoulders with luster, sifting stilts white brushing against her hips in jagged, unkempt ends. Her eyes were the color of the vicious jaws of wintry, the eyes of a SNAKE, but they were not deceitful or cold. In fact, the child was full of emotion, and her face seemed to change effortlessly with each feeling- her blue orbs blunted when she was depressed, her brows creased when she was angered, and her orbs scintillated like the sun's dusty rays upon blanketing snow when she was happy, she changed all the while with a smile between two rosy cheeks. Pale, unblemished skin showed a life without hardship or worry and she seemed to glow in the combined light of her skin and milky white dress.

**Despite everything, it's still….**

Chara reached a hand out to touch the body of the girl. Was she real? Alive, after all this time?

But like how this disgusting world has murdered the girl so long ago, her poisoned touch upon purity spawned a decisive pressure upon the little girl's face. A crater shattered the illusion of her smile. This seemed to cause a chain-reaction and spindly fissure rang along the girl's skin from the beginning cavity and Chara's whole world… shattered.

.

..

.

..

..

..

..

…

.

.

Dappling iridescent buried beneath her lids.

.

..

..

..

Chara opened her eyes. They scorched from the rays of the sun flitting in from above, barely concealed by the canopy of a tree sifting in the wind.

.

..

..

_A Dream?_….. _Heinous thoughts invoked within her subconscious_. Normally, most people would wake up ragged from a dream like that, breathing heavy, awash in sweat from having to relive a part of your life you would rather forget.

_But nothing would compare…. To that first time… she shattered._

Her fragile self had been destroyed. In order to not succumb to pain, she was… reborn…. _That weak, naive little girl._

"Hey, whatcha dreaming about…. Chara?" the voice startled the girl from her thoughts as a lock of hair as white as snow obscured her vision, and when peered up from her position of rest upon his thin lap, constricting blue met the concerned unsullied azure of a cloudless sky. The boy above her appeared more rabbit than man.

_It was as if the fractures of her old self has been sewed and mended into the boy looking down on her with a frown a worry._

"None of your fucking business," she replied through a blockade of teeth as blanch as her lesioned skin. Surprisingly, her rude remark caused a smile as pure and stunning as him to expand upon his lips.

_That's right. It's okay. Everything's alright now._

_This is my happy ending._

_She had a white rabbit to lead her tiny self out of wonderland._

"I love you Chara!" he exclaimed happily, that smile of his infectious as a grin of her own, though tainted by a life of tribulation, bloomed upon Chara's own face. She looked…. Like herself.

_Finally…_

The chains holding her back shattered. Through all the pain, all the suffering, all the sorrow…. A girl had stayed DETERMINED, until the very end.

_I'm free._

"I love you too, Azzy".

And she allowed herself to be swallowed…. by the burning passion… of a white flame.

Now, all that remained…. were the precious memories…. A sorrowful echo, within her heart.

**Not all stories end in happy endings…. There's no hero coming to save you…. You can't bring him back.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**This isn't real….**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**You have nothing left.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**YOU ARE NOTHING!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**You're determination… so twisted… so…. TAINTED.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Why continue with shattered remains of a dream….. Why have hope?**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Just give up already.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Please.**

**PLEASE!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**HE'S NOT COMING BACK! YOU HAVE NOTHING!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**You've destroyed the spirit of the one person who still cared.**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**JUST GIVE UP!**

.

..

...

...But still… you continue. You clutch the haft of the knife, showered in blood, so hard your knuckles turn white, cringing within a body that would never quite feel so clean of blood ever again. _But how could you possibly escape from it, when you yourself were always….._

You face before a judge…_ REDEMPTION…_. Twisting himself deeper within a game with an impossible ending you were determined to win, even at the cost of sinning beyond this grace…. Knowing, that no matter what, no matter what you did, you'd always just feel…. Cold.

_Y__ou lost your life and denied death… there is no where else to go._

_All that's left to do is…. **STAY DETERMINED.**_


End file.
